


On your left, Master!

by EasyCheesyBeezy



Category: Dragon's Dogma
Genre: The Arisen is a Masochist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyCheesyBeezy/pseuds/EasyCheesyBeezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaia just can't seem to spot any sort of thing lying in wait, eager to catch her by surprise and club her in the face during their travels. Her main pawn, Ezra, is extremely annoyed by this. The others, while concerned for their Master's well being, find it mildly hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On your left, Master!

**Author's Note:**

> Loooook!! Something NO ONE asked for! My experience playing Dragon's Dogma!!

"Master, 'tis best to not act careless out in the wilds, many a beast may be prowling in the shadows."

Those words fell on deaf ears many times. Kaia had been enjoying her time as the Arisen, her talents as a warrior finally being put to use. It had gotten to the point where caution was simply thrown to the wind at times. If she encountered too many a goblin going bump in the night, she'd merely sneak passed or head straight through towards their current objective without a care.

Ezra  _would_ be fine with this. But it was this sort of tactic that put them at a disadvantage.

Why?

Because almost  **every** time, a wolf, a person, and of course maybe even a ravenous goblin would fly from the bushes and club Kaia right in the face. Temporarily knocking her unconcious.  
  
  She'd just...lay there. Like an adorable bundle of idiotic enthusiasm. And Ezra, while Wynne and Larin fought off whatever beasts had so unorginally attacked this time, Ezra stood there, over Kaia's body, scrutiny and...and...he couldn't even pinpoint the feeling boiling about in his chest, annoyance, maybe?

The first couple of times, nothing was said about any of the occurences of their master being knocked ass over face and sometimes vise versa. But as time progressed, as the Arisen came closer to her goal of retrieving her heart, her exlaimations of "FUCK" and "DAMN IT" and "SHIT, NOT AGAIN!!" Got louder, more intense, just like Ezra's annoyance. Because he'd always spot the attacker long before they were within range, and warn his master of her potential peril. And if it had been only one foe to dispatch, the other two pawns could not hold back this new feeling, amusement. And while they did show concern for their master, they would laugh, giggle, snicker.

Every. Time.   
  
.

.

.

"Master, mind your left." Ezra had warned her once again.

"Yes, Arisen. I'd have thought your many endeavors with trial and error would teach you to mind your left." Agreed Larin.

For once, Ezra was pleased about Larin's lack of filter. Hardly were there consequences, but the common occurance of childish banter told him that Kaia at least heard what each of her followers said, including himself. It urked him, the thought. 

Kaia waved them off, however, and grinned so wide Ezra was surprised a human could stretch their face so much to make such an expression. She walked with a confidence like she was invincible. She would be, if not for--

"FAAAHK!!!"

**BAM!**

Ezra's hand met his face and Larin started up into a fit of giggles. Wynne remained silent and jogged up to help the Arisen shove off the corpse that had been tossed at her.

Larin laughed harder. Ezra pinched the bridge of his nose.

Someone threw a corpse at the Arisen.

A corpse...

The fellow pawn beside Ezra was on the floor at this revelation.

The culprit got away.

The incident was never spoken of again.

Kaia now paid heed to her left.

 


End file.
